The Misfit Reindeer
by pokegirl5482
Summary: Jolteon daughter of Prancer has a big dream od entering the Reindeer Games but since she is a girl she isn't supposed to. Fighting everyone around her she embarks on a journey that will change her life and another misfit reindeer forever. Author's Note: This is based of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. Jolteon is my OC and not real. Also there is OC shipping in here so watch out.
1. Chapter 1: Jolteon's Dream

It was a beautiful night. The moon shined brightly on one of the stable houses. Inside a mother was happily nuzziling her newborn Fawn. The fawn's father Prancer stood to the side gazing down at her with a small. "Our fawn's beautiful. What should we name her Flow?" Flow gazed up at her mate with her eyes glowing brightly. "I was thinking Jolteon. Its means lightning." Prancer gave a small and nosed the fawn. "Yes Jolteon. A perfect name." Jolteon opened one eye gazing at her father. Flow smiled and nosed Jolteon up. Jolteon stood up slowly wobbling. Prancer dipped his head and his antlers shook. "Come on little one. Over here." Jolteon gave her first smile and walked wobbly over to her father. She pleaced her head on his chest adn he wrapped his head around her. "Your going to make me proud as you get bigger I can already tell." Jolteon gave a small snort and Flow laughed. Prancer eyes glowed and he just smiled. They were proud to have such a daughter.

One year went by quickly though and Jolteon was finally old enough to explore on her own. She was fascinated with the world around her. Her father smiled as she walked around Santa's Workshop. "What is this place daddy?" Prancer smiled and pointed with antlers around. "This is Santa's Workshop. All of the toys that he delivers on Christmas are made here." Jolteon eyes glowed and she walked over to one of the conveyor belts. The elves smiled and one of them pulled a toy off the conveyor belt to give to her. Jolteon took it happily. It was a white dog with long white ears and a small pink heart on it tail. It's nose was also shaped into a heart. Prancer laughed and nosed Jolteon away from the elves and out the door. Jolteon put the stuffed dog on her back and walked beside her father happily. Prancer gazed up in with a smile though as he spotted another reindeer. The reindeer was fully grown and much bigger than him. On his nose was a lightning mark and beside him a young fawn stood. Jolteon cocked her head as she saw the reindeer push the fawn behind him as they approached. "Blitzen you showing your kid around too?" Blitzen gave a nervous smile. "Yep just showing old Rudy around." jolteon bent down to look at the little fawn. She immediantly noticed that he had a red nose. She was about to ask him about it when she heard laughing. She backed up and glanced up to see another reindeer. Prancer smiled and nosed Jolteon over. The reindeer smiled. "Well who's this little beauty?" Prancer gave a proud smile. "This is my daughter Jolteon."The reindeer smiled. "Well hello there Jolteon. I'm Dasher." Jolteon smiled. "Hi." Blitzen started to back away slowly keeping his fawn behind him and out of sight. Dasher looked at him confused. "Where are you going in a rush Blitzen? Lets see your boy." Blitzen shook his head. "No I think its better I get Rudolph home." Prancer's smile faded and worry covered his face. "Something wrong with your son?" Jolteon gazed back down at rudolph. "I don't see anything wrong with him daddy." Blitzen's eyes fell on Jolteon and Jolteon met them with a confused look. "Why are you hiding him?" Prancer nosed Jolteon. "Now don't be rude Jolteon. Blitzen not hiding his son." Dasher gave a frown. "Then what is he doing?" Suddenly a bright red light flashed blinding Prancer,Jolteon, and Dasher. Blitzen gave a small gasp and stepped to the side revealing his son. Jolteon's eyes glowed as she starred at Rudolph's glowing red nose. Dasher gave a gasp. "What is wrong with your son's nose!?" Blitzen stepped back in front of Rudolph trying to hide him but Rudolph poked his head back around with his nose still glowing. "He just has a problem with his nose. He'll grow out of it." Prancer pushed his daughter behind him. "You sure that isn't type of sickness?" Blitzen stood frozen. Dasher gave a grunt. "You better hope he grows out of that. No reindeer is supposed to have a nose like that." Jolteon glanced around confused and then look at her father puzzled. Prancer just nosed her away. "Come on Jolteon. Lets go home." Jolteon glanced back trying to get back. "But I want to see Rudolph's nose daddy." Prancer shook his head and kept pushing her. "No sweetie. Let's go to the tracks. You don't need to be around him." Jolteon finally gave a defeated sigh and followed her father. her mind though still wondered about Rudolph.

When they finally got to the tracks Jolteon gave a gasp. Reindeer were pulling sleds why elves guided them. She was fascinated. "Daddy why are they pulling those sleds?" rancer smiled and pointed to a banner that said Reindeer Games. "There most likely praticing for the Reindeer Games. You see every year the reindeer games are held and one lucky reindeer who wins gets the honor to help pull the sleigh when they're old enough." jolteon smiled and she imagined herslef pulling the sled across the finsish line. "Dad how come no girls are pratcicing?" Her father's smiled faded a little. "Well girl's aren't allowed to compete sweetheart." Jolteon gave a small gasp and gazed into her father's eyes. "Why not?" Prancer gave a sigh and gazed back out into the track. "Thats just the way its always been." Jolteon gazed out and a though crossed her mind. What if she entered the Reindeer Games when she was old enough. "Has a girl ever tried entering?" Prancer gave his daughter a startled look. "Of course not. Thats obserd." Jolteon gazed at her father confused. He acted as if it was the end of the world to even ask that question. Thats when a small elf walked over. He smiled up at Jolteon. "Is this your girl Parncer?" Prancer nodded. "Yes it is. Jolteon this is Reef. He helps teach elves how to work the reins of the sled." Reef smiled and tipped his green hat. "Yes sir. I'm the expert behind the reins of any sled." Jolteon gave a small smile and another thought crossed her mind. "Have you ever competed with a reindeer in the games?" Reef scratched his head embarrased. "Well no but I've always wanted too." Jolteon gave a smile. She had hoped for that answer. Prancer pricked his ears and turned back to see Dasher. Jolteon looked up surprised. Dasher walked up to her dad and glanced over at her. "Prancer Santa's calling a meeting. He wants to discuss something that seemed to happen." Prancer gave a sigh and glanced back over at Jolteon and Reef. "Reef can you keep an eye on my daughter? I need to get to this meeting." Reef tipped his hat with a smile. "of couse I can Prance." Prancer gave a small smile and walked away with Dasher. Jolteon turned to Reef with her eyes glowing of excitement. "Would you be willing to help me out Reef?" Reef scratched his chin. "With what little Prance?" Jolteon gazed out at an empty sled. "Racing." Reef jumped and almost fell in the snow. "Help you race but your a girl?! You can't enter the games." Jolteon shook her head. "I bet if I show my dad that I'm good enough he'll let me. Come on please help me!" Reef stayed silent in thought and finally shrugged. "Well I guess I have nothing better to do. Whats your name though?" Jolteon smiled. "Jolteon is the name." Reef smirked. "Well if you want to become a racer then you have to have a much cooler name then that. What about Jolt Spark?" Jolteon smirked. "Sounds cool enough to me." Reef smiled. "Alright. Look lets not tell your pap about your racing idea until later ok? For now we'll just meet in the afternoons in the Snow Valley to pratice. Ok?" Jolteon gave s big smile and nuzzled Reef happily. "Ok we''l pratice everyday!" 


	2. Chapter 2: Taunting of a Thousand

It had been about another year now and Jolteon had grown into a beautiful teenage reindeer. She had gotten quite good at listening to Reef's instructions and pulling the sled. She could easily run pull it very fast and she was very proud of herself. She knew that her plan was coming along fine. Even at a few pratices she had tryed flying but she never got far off the ground. This day though Reef had a special place for them to pratice. He took her out to the Witch's land. Jolteon gazed out at a long ice bridge and the castle right across from it. It sparkled in the light very brightly and she could tell it had been around for a good few years. She glanced at Reef though uncertainly as he tied her harness around her and to their sled. "Are you sure we should be praticing around the ice witch's castle? My dad is always telling me about how she hates Christmas and us." Reef raised an eyebrow. "Since when are you scared of a lady Jolt?" Jolteon glared. "I'm not scared. I just don't think we should be pratcing somewhere like this." Reef rolled his eyes and dusted his hands off as he jumped into the sled. "As long as we don't cross the bridge she'll leave us alone." Jolteon sighed and gazed at the castle again. She had a bad feeling about this place. Reef snapped the reins and Jolteon started running. They praticed for awhile and nothing happened. Jolteon's worry started to fade and she started nto pick up speed. Suddenly though loud barks came out of nowhere. Jolteon gave a gasp as she turned to see big,white wolves chasing after them. She picked up speed and gazed back. Not watching where she was going she hit a large rock sending the sled flying and breaking her harness. She got up quickly and ran but one of the wolves attacked. She gave a scream and Reef starred terrified as she struggled under the wolf's jaw. He had her by her front right leg. The other wolves sat back circling her. Reef turned as a woman's laugh came from behind him. the ice witch was laughing as she saw Jolteon trying to struggle from the wolf's strong jaws. Reef glared. "Get your stupid wolves away from Jolt! We didn't do anything!" The ice witch glared and snapped her fingers. The wolf released his jaw and returned with the other's to her side. "You shouldn't be on my land." Reef glared. "This isn't your land you heartless lady!" The ice witch just smiled. "Well its close enough to my land. Now get take your bleeding companion and get out of here." Reef turned back around to see Jolteon struggling to get up. Her leg was bleeding badly. He rushed over to her side and caught her as she fell. The witch just laughed againa dnleft. Reef pulled Jolteon into the sled and patted her head. "Its gonna be ok Jolt. I'll get you back to Santa pronto." Jolteon gave a grunt of pain and tryed to get up out of the sled. "You can't pull me Reef. I can make it." Reef shook his head and Jolteon fell back down. She gave a tiny squeal of pain. Reef grabbed the broken latch of the lead that had once been connected to Jolteon's now broken harness and started pulling. He was going to pull her all the way back to Santa. Jolteon tryed to stay awake but the pain finally took over and she blacked out.

When she awoke she layed in a big room. She was on a carpet. She could see a Christmas tree to the side and a fireplace. On the walls were pictures of and Santa. She gave a small gasp as she figured out that she was in Santa's house. She tried to get up but pain shot through her and she fell back down. She gazed down to see a bandage wrapped around her leg. She gave a sigh as the memory of the wolf atatck came back. She gazed around in search of Reef but he was nowhere. She pricked her ears though as she heard hoof and foot steps. Prancer and Santa entered. Prancer was giving an angry look at her but Santa was only smiling. He kneeled down beside her and patted her head. "Don't worry little one. Your going to be fine." Prancer stayed silent gazing at his daughter. Jolteon frowned and glanced away. She could feel her father's angry gaze burning into her. Santa just gave a sigh. "You can take her home Prancer. She should be ok to walk on it tomorrow." Prancer gave a nod. "Thank you Santa." Santa smiled. "No need to thank me Prancer." Then Santa left and Prancer pushed his antlers underneath his daughter picking her up. She slid down to his back and he walked out. Jolteon stayed silent and gazed at her father hoping for his usual happy smile but he didn't even look at her. When they got home he just sat her in the hay and laid down himself to the side away from her. Flow laid down beside her daughter and nuzzled her. Jolteon leaned back onto her mother and gazed out at her father. She felt like her heart had just ripped in half. Flow placed her head on Jolteon's neck and Jolteon sighed closing her eyes and letting sleep take her away.

The next morning she was awoken by her father. She stood up and felt pain shoot through her. It hurt to walk but it wasn't as bad as the day before. Prancer lead her outside and they walked in silence. Jolteon moved closer to her father so their fur brushed against one another. Her father just took a step to the side and she starred at him. He was treating her like she wasn't even there. Finally he stopped and she gazed over to see a red building. It looked like a red church. Prancer turned to his daughter with no expression what so ever. "Come straight home after school and don't tell anyone about what happened yesterday. Do you understand?" Jolteon stayed silent as she tried to get over the coldness in his voice. This wasn't her father. he never spoke to her like this. "Do you understand me?" Jolteon gazed into his eyes. "No I don't. Why are you treating me like this? I didn't mean to get attacked by the wolves." Prancer stayed silent as he gazed at his daughter. "Well?" Prancer finally gave a sigh and got close to her ear. "I don't want you to ever sled again. You are not meant to be a racer. Your place to be a good mother and nothing else." Jolteon took her step back and gave a hurt gasp. "What do you mean I'm not meant to be a racer. I've been doing great." Prancer shook his head. His face was very serious. "As I told you when you were little. Girls aren't allowed in the Reindeer Games and they aren't meant to be." Jolteon took a step back. "Don't you believe I can do it? I thought you would support me." Prancer met her eyes coldly. "I'm not going to support something that isn't supposed to happen. You are not meant to race or pull a sled. You are meant to have a child and race it not pull a sleigh." Jolteon narrowed her eyes and stamped her hoof. "I can be more than just a mother you know!" "No you can't. Face who you are Jolteon and stop trying to change tradition." Tears of anger started to fall from Jolteon's eyes as she met her father's eyes coldly. "No! I won't let you tell me I can't be something just because I am a girl! I'll show you I can be just as good as any guy!" Prancer stepped toward his daughter but Jolteon turned and ran into the school house with tears pouring down her face. The other students turned and Jolteon wiped away her tears. The teacher stepped towards Jolteon and met her eyes. "Are you ok sweetheart?" Jolteon nodded. "I'm fine." The other students gazed at her but then turned away as a reindeer walked into the building. Jolteon turned and she gave a small gasp. She regonized him. It was Rudolph. The young fawn she had met with the red nose. The thing is though his nose was no longer red. It was now black as a normal nose. "Hi Rudolph." Rudolph smiled at Jolteon. "Oh hi." He stood beside her and another fawn moved beside him. One of the other fawn's stepped up and gave a smirk. "So who are you the son of?" Rudolph smiled proudly. "I'm the son of Blitzen." The fawn smirked. "Thats ok but Blitzen's not as cool as my dad Dasher." Jolteon gazed at Rudolph confused. He sounded so weird. His voice sounded stuffy as if he couldn't breath. Suddenly though Rudolph sneezed and black flew everywhere. The other students gasped as Rudolph's red nose glowed. The fawn in front of him frowned and shook black off his face. He starred at Rudoplh's nose and started laughing. "What are you!? Some kind of glowing latern?" Rudolph's face grew red from embarrasment. "No." The fawn kept laughing and the others but Jolteon and the fawn to Rudolph's side joined in. The fawn stepped up and pushed the other fawn back. "Leave him alone Roary!" Roary raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sticking up for this reject Zoe?" Zoe gave a snort. "He's not a reject. He's just different." Jolteon gazed at Rudolph who was starring at the ground. She touched him on the shoulder with her nose but he didn;t move. "Ya he's different alright. I bet his parents wish they could disown him!" Laugghing filled the room and the teacher tryed to calm down the room. Rudolph turned and dashed out of the room. Jolteon turned ina nger and got in Roary's face. "His parents love him! You shouldn't be calling anyone a reject! He can't help that eh was born with a red nose you jerk!" Roary blinked in surprise then smirked. "Typical for a reject to stick up for another reject." Jolteon took a step back. "What are you talking about?" Roary pointed down to her leg. "My dad told me you got that trying to be a racer. He says your dad wishes he never even had you." Jolteon took a step back and her face grew red. "Thats not true!" Roary laughed. "I bet it is. Your just a misfit!" Jolteon turned and dashed out in anger. Her face was red and she felt pain shooting through her body but she didn't care. She ran as fast and far as she could away from the taunting. 


	3. Chapter 3: Determination Streak

Jolteon finally stopped running and gazed around her. She wasn't sure where she was. She heard someone muttering and walked toward the sound. She gave a small gasp as she spotted Rudoplh. He had his nose buried in a pile of snow. She walked up to him and he glanced up. "You ok Rudolph?" Rudolph pushed his nose farther into the snow. "Yep just fine." Jolteon bent her her head to his and smiled. "You don't have to hide your nose from me. I don't think its weird." Rudolph took his nose out of the pile of snow and it started to glow. He gave a ruff sigh. Jolteon thoguh gave a small smile. She wasn't sure what about him that she found so likeable but Rudolph had always fascinated her. "No need to be embarrased by your nose Rudolph. Its really amazing you know." Rudolph met her eyes. His eyes reflected with amazement. "You think so?" Jolteon smiled and tilted her head. "Of course." Rudolph's smile faded though and he glanced away with sadness. "No one else thinks that though." Jolteon frowned and nosed his neck. "I'm sure someone else likes your nose too." Rudolph gazed up and smiled a little. "You mean like fawn Zoe?" Jolteon smiled. "Ya I think she likes your nose too." Rudolph smiled and gazed up to the sky. "I wonder if she does..." Jolteon gazed at him a little turned back to her with a frown. "How come your out here anyways?" Jolteon stiffened and glanced to the ground. "They were picking on me." Rudolph gave a shocked gasp. "Why?" Jolteon sighed. "Because I did something that girls aren't allowed to do and they say my father wants to disown me." Rudolph nosed Jolteon and she met his eyes. "Nothing you could have done can top my nose and if my parents aren't disowning me for my nose then I'm sure your parents won't disown you for whatever you did." Jolteon sighed. "I don't know. My dad just might." Rudolph stayed silent unsure what to say. Jolteon turned away from him and started to walk away but he followed her. They stayed silent for awhile until Jolteon finally spoke. "I tryed to race. I want to enter the Reindeer Games but girls aren't supposed too." Rudolph stopped and gazed at her. "Really?" Jolteon sighed. "Ya. You think I'm crazy too don't you?" Rudolph shook his head. "No. I think its a good idea." Jolteon gazed up in surprise. "Really?" Rudolph smiled. "Ya. I would love to race against you." Jolteon felt herself glow a little red. "Ya I would love to race you too." Rudolph smiled and they stood there for a few moments silent gazing at each other. For a moment Jolteon thought Rudolph was going to say something but someone called out his name. They turned and Zoe came running up to him. "Rudolph you worried me! I was looking everywhere for you." Rudolph blushed and welcomed the Zoe's hug. Jolteon stayed silent. She felt a little disapointment flow over her. Zoe then glanced over at her. "Your the girl who called Roary a jerk aren't you?" Jolteon nodded. Zoe smiled. "Well I'm Zoe. I'm sorry he called you a reject." Jolteon blinked and gazed away. "Its fine." Zoe then turned back to Rudolph. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk maybe?" Rudolph smiled. "Sure." He then turned and gave a small smile at Jolteon. "I'll see you later." Jolteon gave a fake smile. "Ya I'll see you." The two ran off and Jolteon gazed after them with a sigh. Rudolph was in love with her. Why did she even think she had a chance with him?

Turning away she walked down to the track. Reef was calling orders out to an elf and she could see he was sitting in empty sleds moving the reins as if they had a reindeer connected. "Can I help out?" Reef jumped up in surprise. "Jolt!" Jolteon smiled. "Ya its me." Reef fixed his hat back out of his eyes and gazed down at her leg. "Shouldn't you be home resting?" Jolteon glanced down at her leg and shook her head. "No we've got to pratice." Reef starred at her. "Pratice!? You can't pratice. Your hurt!" Jolteon smirked. "If we don't pratice then I'm going to pratice on my own alone." Reef narrowed his eyes. "Your bluffing." Jolteon smirked. 'since when do I bluff?" Reef scratched his chin and finally gave a defeated sigh. "Ok but were taking it easy." Jolteon smiled and waited as Reef tied a new harness to her. "Don't break this harness ok?" Jolteon giggled. "I won't." The elf that Reef had been teaching gazed at me. "Should you really be helping her Reef?" Reef glanced back with a frown. "Ya." The elf looked unsure at the both of them. "Girls aren't supposed to race though." Jolteon snorted. "Well I am and I'm going to be in the games." Reef smiled and jumped into the sled. "Thats the spirit. Now giddy up." Jolteon smiled and started dashing. Her leg sent up pain in protest but she ignored it determined to pratice. The elf watched in awe as Reef easily got Jolteon to follow every command. Jolteon went through the course easily and both were enjoying it. The elf was impressed. A snort came from behind the elf though and he turned. Prancer stood over him watching his daughter run through the track. Jolteon didn't even notice him. She was to focused on the track and trying to follow Reef's orders that he sent through the reins. Prancer gave a sigh as he watched her. He really hadn't seen her this happy since she had been very small. She had to really enjoy this but he couldn't let her do it. It wasn't right for a girl to be a racer. He stepped into the course and Jolteon skidded to a stop in front of him. Immediantly her face grew angry and she pinned her ears back. Prancer flicked his ear and met her eyes. "Jolteon its time to come home. To stop this nonsense." Jolteon snorted. "What nonsense? The nonsense of you wanting to not accept me for who I am or the nonsense that you don't believe a girl can race?" Reef gazed between the reindeer and gulped. Prancer gaze a sigh. "Jolteon I don't want to have do this the hard way." "Then don't. Accept that I want to do this and this won't be hard for you." Prancer snorted in annoyance. "We've been through this Jolteon. Girls are not meant to race and I won't have my daughter be a fool by doing so." Jolteon's face grew red with anger and she stamped her foot. "Oh and what happens if I do race?! Are you just going to throw me away or say that I'm not your kid?!" Prancer gave a snort of surprise. "Jolteon I would never..." Jolteon turned around and ran pulling the sled behind her. Prancer stood starring after her frozen and confused about her statement.

Reef finally pulled back the reins and Jolteon stopped breathing hard. He jumped out of the sled and walked over to one of the side room. When he came back out he had a bowl of water. He put it front of Jolteon and she happily drank it. "Thanks Reef." Reef patted her back. "No problem. Jolteon smiled a little and stood back up. Reef moved the bowl to the side and gazed at her waiting for her to tell him what had just happened between her fether and her. Jolteon finally sighed and explained their fight from before and what Roary had said. Reef rubbed his hands together and blowed into them. "Thats ruff Jolt. I doubt that rumor was true though. Dasher likes saying crap and its never true." Jolteon moved the snow with her hoof. "Ya but still. I think my dad wishes he could. He doesn't like who I am now." Reef shrugged. "He'll get used to it after you win the games." Jolteon's gazed at him in shock. ""Your still gonna help me?" Reef flicked his hat back up and smiled. "Of course. Look me and you are in this thing together. I ain't letting you out of this until after those games. Your gonna compete and show everyone just what a girl can do." Jolteon smiled and nuzzled Reef. "Thanks. I appreciate your support." Reef laughed. "Well thats what friends are for Jolt. Now come on we have praticing to do." Jolteon smiled and took off as Reef jumped back into the sled. Determination soared through her and she smiled. "I'm going to show everyone. I'm going to show them all!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The Reindeer Games

Time for the reindeer games had finally come along and Jolteon was excited. Reef had entered her as Jolt Spark and put fake antlers on her to make her look like a guy. He walked over and hopped in the sled with a big smile. "Well its finally time Jolt. You show them what a girl can do." Jolteon smiled. "Oh I will." Turning she walked over to the other reindeer as the announcements called for everyone to be in ready. Rudolph gazed at her with a smile and he moved away from the others to stand beside her. "Your the girl right?" Jolteon nodded. "Ya. Also my name is Jolteon not the girl." Rudolph laughed and both gazed out as the announcements called for them to meet at the starting line. "Good luck Jolteon!" "You too Rudolph!" Jolteon stood at the starting line waiting happily as Reef finished harnessing her up and got in. All the reindeer bent down read. "3...2...1...GO!"  
Jolteon dashed off at top speed. She could see far in front Roary was cheating. One driver and reindeer went flying to the side. Jolteon gritted her teeth and sped up to Roary''s side. He glanced at her confused. "Who the heck are you?" Jolteon just smiled and didn't answer. Rudolph came up to Roary's other side and he sped up. Jolteon watched from behind as the teo reindeer ran nose to nose. They were talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly though as they turned the track corner she gave a gasp. A bunch of elves were trying to move a sled out of the track but they were in the way. Reef pulled on the reins. "Stop Jolt you'll hit them!" Jolteon didn't stop though. She sped up even more and turned to the sled. She passed Rudolph and Roary and the crowd gave a gasp as she jumped up to the air. Reef gave a shocked gasp as he gazed down. They were flying. Jolteon smiled and let gazed down at her hooves which were stepping on nothing but air. "I finally did it Reef!" Reef gave a big smile and snapped the reins. "Ya you did but you gotta land otherwise no finish line." Jolteon nodded and leaned down. Her hooves touched the snowy ground and the sled banged to the ground as well. She rushed through the finish line with a big smile. Behind her Rudolph dashed in adn Roary behind him. Rudolph gave her a big smile. "That was great Jolteon." Jolteon blushed a little. "Thanks." A elf walked over and slipped a reef over her head. "Jolt Spark is the winner!" Jolteon smiled happily but the happiness didn't last long. "No she's not!" Everyone gave a gasp as Prancer walked up to his daughter. His face full of anger. "She can't be the winner because she is my daughter." Others gasped and the referee came out snatching the reef off her neck. Reef crossed his arms and glared. "She one fair and square!" The referee blew his whistle. "Jolt Spark is disqualified for being a girl!" Jolteon snorted and stamped her hoof. "Hey! So what I'm a girl!?" The elf started to place the reef on Rudolph but the referee blew his whistle again. "Rudolph is also disqualified for illegal use of a glowing,red nose!" Rudolph gave a small gasp and Jolteon's face grew red. "He can't help his nose! Thats unfair too!" The referee shrugged. "Thats the rules girly." The reef was placed onto Roary's neck and he smiled. "See I'm the real winner rejects." Jolteon stamped her hoof again and turned away. She pushed past her father and walked out of the track. Rudolph walked out as well. Sadness filled his eyes. Jolteon nosed him. "Cheer up Rudolph. I think you should have won anyways." Rudolph only sighed and walked away. Jolteon gazed after him zbut turned back when her father walked up to her. "What do you want!?" Prancer snorted. "I want you to give up this silliness. The games are over and your disqualified. You have nothing left in this racing business." Jolteon snorted in protest. "Oh yes I do. You can just deal with it." Prancer narrowed his eyes. "Jolteon as your father its time you listen to me and stop disobeying!" Jolteon shook her head. "No. I'll listen to you as my father when you actually treat me like your daughter." Prancer snorted. "The way your acting isn't my daughter!" Jolteon gave a small gasp of hurt and then dashed away. prancer tried to run after her but Flow stopped him. "Let her cool down. She'll eventually understand." Prancer sighed. "Ok but this discussion isn't over."

Jolteon rushed home and grabbed her bag. She stuffed her belongings into it. "If they want me as their daughter then I'll just go somewhere I'll be appreciated!" Closing her bag she threw it on her back and ran out. She stopped at Reef's house and taped a goodbye note on his door. "I'm sorry Reef. I still thank you for your help." She then turned and ran out into the day. The rest of the day she trecked silently. The cold wind blew thorugh her fur. She glanced down at her leg and sighed. It had been because of this injury that her father had found out. She could still feel pain when ever she walked on it and she remembered her father's face when she awoke in Santa's house. A tear slid down her face and into the snow. She gazed up into the stars and saw the northern lights. They glowed so beautiful tonight and she smiled a little. Somewhere out there had to be a place where she could go and people would be proud of her. She started to climb up a mountain to find shelter but a red light flashed blinding her. She gave a scream as her hoof slipped off the edge and she started to fall. She felt paws grab her and pull her up. As she opened her eyes again she saw a polar bear with a red knit hat on gazing at her. "You ok ma'am?" Jolteon stood up. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." A familiar voice spoke from behind the polar bear. "Jolteon?" Jolteon gazed over to see Rudolph. His red nose was glowing. That explained what had blinded her. "Rudolph? What are you doing out here?" Rudolph stayed silent and the polar bear gazed between them. A voice came from inside the cave. "Are you guys coming back in?" Rudolph turned back. "Ya were coming Slyly! Here come in Jolteon. Jolteon walked into the cave and gazed around. It was fully furnished and a white fox laid in one of the chairs. "Who's the girl?" Rudolph smiled. "This is Jolteon. She's an old friend of mine." Jolteon smiled. The fox jumped down from the chair. "I'm Slyly." The polar bear took of his hat and bent down a little. "And I'm Leonard." Jolteon just smiled. "Well its nice to meet you both." Rudolph stepped beside Jolteon and his fur brushed hers. She blushed and took a step to the side. "What are you doing out here Jolteon?" Jolteon glanced to the side. "well I kind of ran away." Rudolph frowned. "Really? You too?" Jolteon gazed at him confused. "Wait you ran away?" Rudolph nodded. "I don't want to talk about it." Leonard put a mat out on the floor with two pillows. "Here you two can sleep here." Rudolph's face grew red. "You mean together?" Leonard nodded and rubbed his head. "I don't have two mats. Sorry Rudy." Jolteon layed down on the cold cave floor. "Its fine. Rudolph you can have the mat. I'll just sleep here." Rudolph shook his head. "No way. I'd rather share then you sleep on the floor." Jolteon blushed a little. "Well thats sweet." Slyly giggled as the two reindeer laid back to back on the mat. Jolteon closed her eyes and listened to Rudolph's breathing. A warm feeling crossed over her. She fell into a light sleep but awoke when Rudolph got up. She followed him and watched silently as he walked outside. "Were they right about my nose? Am I nothing more than an accident?" Jolteon felt sorry for him and walked outside by his side. "Your no accident Rudolph." Rudolph gazed at her in sorrow. "How am I not? No one likes me. Zoey was just faking to make Roary jealous." Jolteon laid her head on his. "I like you Rudolph." Rudolph's face grew red and he glanced at her. Jolteon met his eyes with a smile. "I've always thought you were special and not just because you have a wonderful,glowing nose." Rudolph blushed and smiled. "You've always been nice to me Jolteon and I think your special too." Joltoen blushed and she closed her eyes as Rudolph kissed her on the lips. "I'm glad we can be run aways together. As long as were together were not rejects." Jolteon smiled and nuzzled him. "Exactly Rudolph. I bet everyone at home doesn't even miss us."

Back at home though Jolteon was completely wrong. Flow was in tears and Prancer tried to comfort her. Reef wiped tears from his eye as he read the note she had left on his door.

**Dear Reef,**  
**Thank you for all your support and help through this past year. I couldn't have entered the games without your help and I thank you so much. You'll always be my best friend and maybe our paths will cross again out there. Don't be too sad though until then.**  
**Your Trainee,**  
**Jolt Spark**

Blitzen came running in with panic. "Santa Rudolph is missing!" Prancer glanced at him. "Your kid ran off too?" Blitzen nodded. "I've looked everywhere but I can't find him anywhere." Flow buried her head into Prancer. "What if we can't find her. My little girl is out there all alone!" Prancer nuzzled his mate. "Its gonna be fine Flow. Santa will find her." Santa nodded. "I'll get some elves on it right away." Everyone walked out back home but Reef stayed outside starring at the note. "I'll find you Jolt. I'll go as far as I need too. I'll even cross Stormella's bridge if I have to. You just wait out there pal."


End file.
